


Like Trying To Catch Smoke

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: End!verse, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen, M/M, Poetry, kind of but not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's soft and hard at once,"</p>
<p>2014/end!verse Dean and Cas, not-quite-poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Trying To Catch Smoke

He’s soft and hard at once,

Sweet and smokey; patchouli scented incense and prescription pills.

Smoke curls beautifully.

It’s a half-formed thought, like the reflection of smoke in his eyes,

His hair curls more than it did when you met.

You could watch it for hours:

Smoking incense,

Him.

 

It’s burnt down further and the tip suddenly drops,

You’re snapped out of your revere.

He’s an incense fuse on a softly ticking time bomb.

The world might end first.

Or either of you could burn out.

Softly, slowly, like the incense

Or going down in a blaze of gunfire, hellfire

The way you want to.

The only way it would feel right.

If it wasn’t the end of the world it would be

The beginning of something.

Possibly

Maybe.

 

He fell by accident,

By default.

You don’t think he would have chosen to

Fall

For you.

Would he?

 

It’s fragile;

Smoke scatters when you breathe too close

You hold your breath

When you’re with him it’s almost worth

The way it stings your eyes.

The way it stings because

He’s broken because

You came too close.

 

You move away and the smoke reforms

Spiralling, swirling

Softly, softly.

But even if you moved away now

He can’t go back to what he was.

Cold blue light in warm pink flesh

No - That’s too simple but it stands:

He wasn’t sweet and smokey then

But he still slipped through your fingers like

Trying to catch smoke.


End file.
